dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mino
Perfil thumb|250px|Mino *'Nombre:' 미노 / Mino *'Nombre real:' 송민호 / Song Min Ho *'Antes conocido como:' 타건 / Ta Goon *'Apodos:' Hugeboy,Candy ssaem,Song Mojiri y Songgarak/Song Finger * Profesión: Rapero, Compositor, Productor, Modelo, MC y Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Yongin, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur * Estatura: '182cm * '''Peso: '''65kg * '''Tipo de sangre: '''A * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Aries * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo *'Familia: 'Padres, Hermana menor (Danah) y Primo (#GUN) * '''Agencia: 'YG Entertaiment Carrera '''2016: Debut como solista con un sencillo digital 'The MOBB' El 31 de agosto, YG Entertaiment dio a conocer la primera imagen teaser de Mino en su blog oficial. Parece que la canción en solitario de Mino se dará a conocer pronto también. Sus teasers son similares en estilo, pero en diferentes colores. Mino tiene palabras escritas en sus manos, párpados y frente. El 1 de septiembre, lanzaron oficialmente un segundo teaser para el debut en solitario de Mino! El segundo teaser tiene las palabras familiares “muy pronto”, así como el código “MINO=20160908”, que parece ser la fecha del debut oficial de Mino. La imagen teaser continúa en el esquema de color azul profundo, con Mino luciendo ojos azules y joyas a juego en tonos frescos. BODY es una pista de hip hop que tiene una sensación onírica y atractiva, es una pista con letras escritas por Mino, y compuesta por Mino y Future Bounce. El sencillo digital sera lanzado el 8 de septiembre a la medianoche. Dramas *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) Temas para Dramas * The Door (junto a Kang Seung Yoon) tema para Prison Playbook (2017) Vídeos Musicales *Epik High - Born Hater (2014) * Tae Yang - Ringa Linga (2013) Programas de TV *Kang's Kitchen (tvN, 2017) *Master Key (2017) * New Journey to the West 4 (2017) *Secret Training Variety Show (2017) *Radio Star (Ep. 522) (2017) *New Journey To The West 3 (2017) *The Collaboration (China, 2016) *Show Me The Money 5 (Mnet, 2016) ep. 01 y ep. 05 *Hip Hop Nation (JTBC, 2016) (junto a Seungyoon) *Running Man - Ep. 294 (SBS, 2016) (junto a Taehyun) *Tok! Tok! Boni Hani (2016) (junto a Seunghoon) *Sugar Man (2016) (junto a Seungyoon y Taehyun) *Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) *W.I.N: Who Is Next? (Mnet, 2013) Discografía Single Digital Colaboraciones *4 My Town - Zico ft. Mino (ZICO ON THE BLOCK). *Who Am I - Zico ft. Mino. (ZICO ON THE BLOCK). *It's Not Over - Miss $ ft. Zico, Kyung, U-Kwon, Han Hae. (Miss $ - Pro. Miss. U). *32bar - Han Hae ft. Mino. (Eargasm). *Aminoacid - P.O ft Mino. (Bigboy is ready, 2 showtime). *Dear my wife - P.O ft Mino. *Celebration - Roydo ft. Mino, Scotch VIP y TaeWoon (Royal Class) *CLIFF BOYZ ( #GUN & Wikiyoung) - 물로봣거나 ft Mino *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP ft. Jay Moom, Mino, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala. *Yoon Jong Shin - Wild Boy (Feat. Kang Seung Yoon) (2014) *Epik High - Born Hater (2014) *IU - Friday (Mnet Asian Music Awards 2014) *Team Zipal ( Jamezz , Andup , Mino , Paloalto) - Turtle Ship ( Show me the Money 4) (2015) *MINO ft Zico y Paloalto - Money Flow ( Show me The Money 4) (2015) *MINO ft Taeyang - Fear ( Show me the Money 4) (2015) *Mino Ft Zico - Okey Dokey ( Show me the Money 4) (2015) *Mino Ft Palo alto & B-Free - Victim + To us ( Show me The Money 4) (2015) *Lee Hi ft Mino - World Tour (2016) *Kush y Zion.T ft Mino - Machine Gun (Show me the Money 5) (2016) *Mino ft HAHA - Shoot! ( Infinity Challenge) (2016) *Bobby - Up (feat. Mino) (2017) *Epik High - No Thank You (feat. Mino, Simon.D & The Quiett) (2017) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' WINNER **'Posición: '''Rapero, bailarín y vocalista. **'Sub-Unidad:' MOBB *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' B.o.M *'Educación: ' **Yong Baek Hyeonjung school **Hanlim Arts High School * '''Hobbies: '''Bailar, escuchar música, dibujar. *'Especialidades:' Actuar, rap, componer canciones, beatbox, bailar. * '''Raperos favoritos: '''Drake, Lil Uzi Vert y Kendrick Lamar *'Mascota:' una gata llamada Jhonny, le puso nombre pensando que era macho, pero resultó ser hembra. *En un principio debutaría con Block B, llegando a realizar grabaciones con el grupo, pero después su padre se opuso y tuvo que abandonar el grupo. *Cuando renunció a ser cantante, el jefe de su empresa lo convenció a que entrara en B.o.M, dónde era conocido como Ta Goon. *Se sabe que es muy cercano a los miembros de Block B, en especial a Zico, Kyung y P.O, quienes lloraron tras ver su presentación. Dijeron que es porque se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y están muy unidos, además les recordó a sus días de trainee. Los miembros confesaron que estaba especialmente unido a P.O, ya que son de la misma edad y son mejores amigos, e incluso vivieron juntos antes de debutar (MTV Match Up Ep 5 2/3). *Era miembro de B.o.M, pero el grupo se disolvió debido a problemas financieros de la agencia, y cada uno siguió sus proyectos en solitario. *Su meta y su sueño era debutar en Block B con su mejor amigo P.O *Era líder del Team A, pero, desafortunadamente, se lesionó el ligamento del tobillo y YG decidió remplazarlo por Seungyoon. *Con su físico da una impresión ruda, pero es tierno y bondadoso con sus personas cercanas *El dice que si hay algo en lo que realmente cree es en sus dones y talentos ya que valdrán mucho más de lo que valen con en el tiempo. *Su momento más inspirador y seguro para él fue cuando se convenció y cambio de agencia. *Es del tipo de persona que abre fácilmente su corazón a los demás por lo que muchas veces por ello sale lastimado. *Cuando siente que hace algo que vale la pena es cuando realmente se siente más feliz. *Cuando lo nombraron líder de su equipo, cambió para bien, hasta se levantaba el primero cuando siempre era el último en hacerlo. *Zico lo visitó para darle consejos de cómo ser un buen líder. *En una ocasión, Tablo, al ver a Minho, dijo que le recordaba mucho a G-Dragon y Tae Yang, pues tiene un parecido a ambos; de GD la sonrisa y de Taeyang los ojos. *Descubrió el Hip-Hop cuando estaba en cuarto curso de primaria, y desde ese momento, dice haberse enamorado del género. *Dijo que un recuerdo que nunca olvidara, es cuando el era niño todos los días sin saber porque lo hacia, compraba un Juguete de 50 centavos a su hermana pequeña y un día se enojo porque sintió que debía comprar algo más caro. *En el año 2011 a través de una entrevista dijo que le gustaría casarse con una chica que sea como su madre. * Formó parte del grupo de raperos underground Royal Class, junto a Taewoon (ex integrante de SPEED) y SIMS de M.I.B. *Es alérgico a los perros, pero aún así, los acaricia cada vez que los ve. *Jackson de GOT7 reveló en un programa de radio (C-Radio) que es muy cercano a Mino. (Posiblemente se conocieron durante la batalla entre los trainees de JYP y YG que se llevó a cabo en el programa W.I.N: Who Is Next?) *En el programa WINNER TV fue emparejado con Dara de 2NE1. * Su nombre se pronuncia Mino, no Minjo o Minyo. * Su nombre significa ''"Dejarles saber en una buena manera" * Cuándo era parte de B.o.M dijo que su chica ideal era Sulli de f(x). * En Weekly Idol imitó la risa de Young Ji de KARA, admitiendo ser un gran fan. * Cuando los miembros de WINNER fueron a ver su Fisionomía, descubrieron que Jinwoo sería el único que no dejaría de lado a Mino en momentos difíciles. * Es quien hace reír a todos los miembros cuando están cansados. * Fue unas de las personas que apoyo a Block B despues de la controversia en Tailandia. * Formó parte del proyecto "Lucky Boys" junto a Nichkhun de 2PM, L de INFINITE, Baro de B1A4 y Yonghwa de CNBLUE. * Por su cumpleaños (2015) Park Kyung (Integrante de Block B) lo felicitó por mensaje (kakaotalk) diciendo: "Mino, a pesar de que no estamos mucho en contacto últimamente, Feliz cumpleaños" respondiendo Mino "A pesar de que no estamos en contacto, tú siempre estas en mi corazón, así que no te preocupes. Gracias, hyung". * El día de audiciones a Show Me The Money 4, fue uno de los concursantes que primero llegó hasta el lugar de la audición; inscribiéndose incluso antes que muchos, pero el ser distraído le llevó a no coger el número que le correspondía, tomándolo luego de varias horas. Al final, audicionó teniendo el número 2.740. * Zico, uno de sus mejores amigos, fue quien tuvo que evaluarlo para que pasara la primera etapa. Su evaluación fue positiva. * Desde el principio, Mino cargó con críticas de los demás raperos que buscaban entrar al programa, tanto por ser idol como por pertenecer a YG. El 'hater' más conocido lleva por nombre Blacknut y, este, durante todo el programa, le mencionará en sus raps. "De todas formas el ganador será Song Minho" es una de las frases más repetidas en la transmisión. * En la segunda etapa, al iniciar su presentación esta vez ante todos los jueces, pretendió que desenfundaba una espada, lo que le valió un "fail" por parte del Team AOMG, compuesto por LOCO y Jay Park. De todas maneras, recibió buenas críticas que todos y logró pasar sin ningún problema. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84fWqCuFW-s * Durante el tercer capítulo emitido, Song y los demás competidores se vieron obligados a realizar una batalla de 1.1, donde por sorteo se escogía al oponente. Mino decidió enfrentarse a un chico que había antes obtenido un "all pass" pues le parecía un desafío. Sin embargo, la letra presentada por Mino, pese a que le llevara a ganar la prueba, fue duramente criticada, tachándole de misógino, machista y otros calificativos. El problema fue tanto que incluso tuvo que redactar una disculpa pública. * Para el cuarto episodio, el desafío fue un Cypher (Sólo un micrófono para todos los competidores, donde el que no alcanzara a rapear dentro de diez minutos quedaba inmediatamente eliminado). El programa contó con un juez de excepción, Snoop Dog que, entre otras cosas, se refirió a Mino con las siguientes palabras: "Mino estuvo muy bien. Recuerden mis palabras, él llegará lejos. Veo algo especial en él". * En la elección de equipos, Mino fue escogido por ZiPal (Zico y Paloalto), conformado también por ONE, Jamezz y AndUp. * La cancion "Fear", producida por Zico y en colaboración con Taeyang, durante el episodio 9 alcanzo tal exito que logro posicionarse rápidamente #1 en todos los sitios de música en Corea logrando así All-Kill. * Fue parte de la campaña de SK Telecon "VARIA-T" junto a Lilboi , Hanhae y Basick. * Actualmente es imagen de Adidas junto a la actriz Lee Sung Kyung. *Esta en el puesto #36 en el TOP de los rostros más hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler' 2016.' * Es cercano a Rosé de BLACKPINK. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram *Weibo *Twitter Galería Song Min Ho1.jpg Song Min Ho2.jpg Song Min Ho3.jpg Mino4.jpg Mino5.jpg Videografía Song Min Ho - I'm Him|I'm Him MINO - BODY|Body Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:YG Entertainment